Conventionally, an internal combustion engine with a turbocharger is disclosed in Patent Literature 1, for example. The internal combustion engine includes an intercooler that cools supercharged intake air, and an EGR cooler that cools EGR gas that is introduced into an intake passage at the upstream side of a compressor. An EGR gas amount is controlled so that condensed water is not generated in the intercooler and the EGR cooler.